Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an active device and a method of fabricating said active device. In particular, the invention relates to an active device structure having an oxide channel layer and a method for fabricating said active device structure.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, using an oxide semiconductor film consisting Indium (In), Gallium (Ga), Zinc (Zn), and Oxygen (O) (hereinafter referred to as IGZO) to form a channel layer of a thin film transistor has been researched and implemented in practice. Although the oxide semiconductor film can form the channel layer of the thin film transistor, the electrical characteristics of the oxide semiconductor film would change after the oxide semiconductor film is exposed to the light irradiation (for example, carriers transitions to the conduction band) so that the threshold voltage of the thin film transistor shifts correspondingly. Therefore, using the oxide semiconductor film to form the channel layer of the active device causes an instability problem.